Blooming Flower
by Niko Niko Ni01
Summary: Robin was captured by Absalom; fortunately her shadow won't be taken thanks to a plan of escape she won't use for the first time. Smut


"Absalom-sama! We captured another straw hat!" Two zombies shouted as they carried a woman in their arms. She had long black hair, and was wearing a purple short dress with a black garter belt; her hands were tied up behind her back with a strong spider web. She was Nico Robin. "The second one managed to escape!" The zombies said to Absalom.

Robin gazed at the zombies' leader; he had the muzzle of a lion snitched to his face. Although she kept her calm; she couldn't deny the fact that she was in trouble since he was sure to get her to his master. She'd lose her shadow, just like everyone else did.

Absalom glanced at the woman, recognizing her as the woman he licked earlier. She was beautiful, but still not good enough to marry him. He already chose he'd marry the orange-haired girl.

"Take her to Moria-sama; I have a wedding coming up. I don't have time to lose on getting her there," Absalom answered; however, when he looked at the zombies, they were already gone. He stayed silent a few seconds. "They left! Those bastards!" He screamed in anger as he stomped the ground. "I'll keep you prisoner until my wedding is over. They're dressing up my bride as we speak," He said to the woman on the ground.

He picked her up on his shoulder, then started walking to the castle, where the generals were sleeping earlier. Her graves were now empty. Absalom looked around, then dropped his prisoner on the ground. Robin grunted as she hit the ground. If she didn't do anything, she'd lose her shadow. Suddenly, she got an idea; thinking of Absalom and his perverseness. She used her strength to get on her knees, then looked at Absalom's back.

"You look like you're strong," She said as a smile spread across her face.

"Hm?" Absalom turned around, staring at her face. "Of course, I am! I'm the great leader of zombies!" He replied in arrogance.

"I can see that. You are a real man; it's hard to believe that you had to kidnap a girl to get married. I would have thought someone like you would be surrounded by women," Robin said seductively.

"I see you're not as blind as the others!" He chuckled proudly. "Unfortunately for you; I already have a bride,"

Robin sighed before smiling. She moved a little closer, as best as she could with her hands tied, and with her knees on the cold floor.

"I wasn't asking you to marry me," She started before licking her lips. "It's been a long time since I had some pleasure. Please, let's have some fun… Absalom-sama," She added in sultry tone.

Absalom nose-bled as soon as he heard her words. He knew he was going to get married; however, he couldn't deny the fact that this woman was beautiful and, more than anything else, hot. He already tasted her when she was on that ship, and she wasn't bad. When he thought of tasting her whole body this time, it made him hard. He could have a little fun, couldn't he?

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt," He answered as Robin smiled in victory.

Absalom came closer to the mature woman, then licked her cheek. She was taken back by his sudden move and tried to ignore the horrid smell escaping his mouth. She didn't know if it was because of his lion muzzle or just that he never brushed his teeth. The zombies' leader smirked as he felt the soft skin of Robin with his tongue. He finally decided to taste her mouth. He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. Robin had to resist the urge to puke at the feeling of a lion kissing her on the mouth.

Absalom brought his tongue in her mouth. Robin decided to keep playing her role and kissed him back. Their tongue connected and wrapped around each other's. Because of his lion muzzle, their saliva rolled down their chins in a manner that disgusted the pirate woman. Absalom moved his hands down, groping her boobs in a strong grip. Robin stopped the kiss to let out a weak moan, surprising herself.

"You like that, don't you?" Absalom chuckled as he continued squeezing her breasts. Robin moaned again. She breathed out and smiled.

"Yes, I love how you're touching me, Absalom-sama," She answered in a seducing tone.

Absalom squeezed them harder, feeling Robin's nipples getting harder. He smirked, then kissed and sucked her neck. Robin felt her body heating up as she felt his warm tongue on her neck, and her sensitive breasts being squeezed. Suddenly, Absalom stood up. Robin looked up as he started undressing himself until he was completely naked. The pirate woman widened her eyes as they laid upon his hard dick.

"_It's huge!_" She thought, having never seen one this big.

"It's big, isn't it? One of the perks of having animal body parts," Absalom chuckled as he walked to Robin, putting his dick on her pretty face. Robin smelled it, realizing Absalom mustn't had washed himself since a long time, judging by his smell.

"It looks like I wasn't wrong when I said you were a real man. Your huge cock makes me horny," She said in a sultry tone as she started licking it.

Absalom chuckled in delight while the mature woman licked every part of his dick. After several seconds, Robin finally put the tip of it in her mouth, then had it halfway through inside. Her tongue wrapped around his cock while she sucked it. It wasn't the first time she gave someone a blowjob; however, now it was a cock she could barely put inside her mouth due to its size. Although the times she had sex were non-consensual and for survival, there always was a part of her that liked it. She was around her thirties and needed to relieve of some stress and urges. She already imagined how would she feel like with a cock this huge crushing her womb.

Absalom grabbed her head and pushed it against his body, pushing his dick deep inside her throat. That woman was good at sucking, but he couldn't keep himself from needing to fuck her throat with all his might. He moved his hips while Robin blushed, feeling the entirety of Absalom's manhood moving in her throat, forcibly making her mouth his. She continued wrapping her tongue around it, fully appreciating the shape and taste of his dick. Although it started as an act, she started liking it.

Suddenly, Absalom stopped moving his hips. He grabbed the mature woman's head and gritted his teeth as he came in her throat, making her drink his semen. Robin didn't have any other choice than to swallow everything that came in her mouth. Absalom pulled out as the woman enjoyed the sour taste of his cum going down her stomach.

"How is it, woman?"

"It was great, Absalom-sama. Thank you for the meal; I love your cum,"

"Let's get to my meal, now," Absalom chuckled as he ripped apart Robin's dress, making the woman jerk back in surprise. The only pieces of clothes left on her were her bra, panties, boots and garter belt. Soon, she'd be naked and at Absalom's mercy. He tore her bra off her and admired her exposed tits. They were even better than Nami's!

He pinched her left nipple while he licked and sucked the right one. Robin moaned in pleasure as he played with her sensitive nipples. He groped her left boob and squeezed it as he sucked the other one, leaving a red mark on Robin's tanned skin.

Absalom wiped off the drool around his mouth as he turned Robin around, putting her on all four; however, her arms still being tied, her upper body was lying on the cold floor. Her cheek pressed on it. He firmly grabbed her ass and tore her panties, exposing her butthole. He smiled before pushing his finger deep inside her, making her let out a moan.

"Looks like you want to use my butt first," She smirked. "Go on. I can't wait anymore; I want to feel your cock inside me, no matter the hole!"

"Your ass hole is tight, even for a finger; I can't imagine how stretched it'll be when I put my dick in," Absalom replied as he pulled out his finger. Then, he griped her buttcheeks and spread her hole as much as he could before pushing his cock inside it.

Robin gritted her teeth as she felt his cock slipping inside her, spreading her guts widely. She couldn't help but moan as Absalom started moving his hips, his pubis hitting the black haired woman's ass. Robin moaned with each thrust, slowly forgetting why she was even doing this in the first place. She had never felt something this huge going inside her. It wasn't like she rarely had sew before. Because of the life she had; she was raped a gigantic number of times. many of those times were her only way of survival. No matter how many men and women used her as a toy, she never let go of her main goal. And escaped every time in the end. However, she couldn't deny the urges she had since she joined the straw hats, urges she couldn't act upon other than fingering herself.

"I'm glad you opened your eyes and saw how great I am! But it still doesn't change the fact that you are from the straw hat crew! You dared to attack Moria-sama! And this is something I can't easily forgive. Do you get that?" Absalom shouted before spanking her hard. Robin bit her lips, trying to hide her pleasure at feeling pain. Absalom spanked her again, finally making her moan. "I knew you'd like it, hehe,"

"You're right… You're pounding my ass with such animosity… I deserve your slaps! Punish me more," Robin pleaded, drooling on the floor. She loved being dominated and feeling pain. Pleasure she picked up during those times in the organisations she was in. "Make me your bitch!"

"As you wish!"

He spanked her with every thrust, making sure she'd feel her pleasure doubled. He intended to make he lose her mind. He wanted her to be all his. Her body already started having red marks of his hands due to his inhuman strength, but she didn't even look bothered.

"Your ass is good; it might actually make me come! I've never had anyone as good as you! When I marry the cat burglar… I'll enjoy fucking the both of you at the same time!" Absalom said as he grabbed a hold of her legs and held them around his waist.

"I-I can't wait for it! I'm sure she'll fall in love you when you start pounding her with your dick!" Robin answered with a blush.

Finally after numerous seconds of hitting her guts; Absalom gritted his teeth as he shot his load inside her. Robin smiled as she felt his hot semen flowing inside her tight and now stretched ass hole. After making sure he shot everything he had; Absalom dropped Robin on the floor as he pulled his cock out, letting cum drip of her hole down to the floor. The woman panted, then looked at him before widening her eyes at the sight of his still hard cock.

"_He's not done yet?!_" She thought in shock.

"Now… I'll fully make you my property," Absalom said as he grabbed her hands and ripped apart the webs binding them together. Afterwards, he turned her around, making her lie on her back. "I'll stretch your pussy too," He smirked.

"_That thing will be inside my pussy, now?_" Robin thought, imagining what would it be like to have such a beast toy with her body. She even forgot her arms were now free. Suddenly, Absalom spat on her face, waking her up from her thoughts.

"Aren't you happy to receive such a gift, whore?" He asked as he started rubbing the tip of his cock on her pussy.

"Of course, I am! Please, put it in! I want my holes to be filled with your cum," Robin begged as Absalom put his cock all the way in, quickly hitting the back of her womb. The black haired woman moaned in pleasure.

Absalom did as she wished, feeling her flesh pressed around his cock would make him listen to anything she said. She was bewitching! Robin placed her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, grabbing in a hold as she wailed. Although the man was fucking her on a hard, cold and dirty floor; she didn't mind her back getting scratched. The only thing she felt was his manhood pounding her pussy.

"_Damn! I've never thought I'd get this lucky today!_" Absalom thought with a bleeding nose. "_First, I found the woman who'll be my wife. And now I even get this beauty as my personal bitch! When Moria-sama get rid of the rest of their crew; I'll enjoy fucking them for days!_"

"Go harder, Absalom-sama!" Robin yelled as she held him tighter.

Absalom gritted his teeth as he moved his hips faster, his cock getting sucked in the pirate's pussy. Robin didn't think she'd be able to walk properly after this, but it didn't matter for now. She could feel the man's dick throbbing; it was almost ready to shoot all of its load inside her.

"I'm gonna come, woman!"

"Fill me with your seed!" Robin answered happily as she readied herself. She knew she had a great risk of becoming pregnant because of this, but forgot all about it the instant she felt his hot semen filling her womb. That was it, she screamed as she came too, squirting as Absalom's cum was overflowing.

Finally fully pleased, Absalom pulled his cock out and dropped his bitch on the floor. She was panting, with her legs spread and cum dripping from her holes, but she was satisfied too.

"That was something else. Too bad I have work to do, but once we get rid of your crew, then I'll fuck you all night," Absalom said as he stood up. He spun around to take his clothes when two arms suddenly popped out of his shoulders. "W-What's that?" He asked before getting his neck snapped. His body fell on the floor with a shocked expression.

Behind him, Robin hardly got up, her legs shaking;

"Sorry, but it won't happen," She said breathlessly. "It's sad… I would have almost fallen for you if it wasn't for the multiple animal parts you had," Robin said as she picked some of his cum off her pussy with her finger before licking it. "Still, it tastes good," She smiled before looking for new clothes.


End file.
